One Night, One Dinner, Three Simple Words
by lombaxworship
Summary: Ratchet and Sasha go on a date after dating for a little over a year and 4 months. There's romance a lot, thats basically this story. Fluff and romance. RatchetxSasha


(A/N) Hello, any readers of AZ, I didn't leave it. But I have a free night I'll practice up on my fluff/romance. So I guess a little date between the two wouldn't hurt.

So…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank, never have and never will.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ratchet sat in front of Sasha's mirror and adjusted his hat to where he liked it. He sat on her chair and decided screw it, I don't need a hat. He wore something he hadn't in a long while, jeans. He wore a regular T-shirt supporting the army. He flipped his cell phone in his pocket and called for his girlfriend who was currently in the bathroom fixing her hair for their date.

"Hey Sash!" He started over the loud hair dryer, "Almost ready?" he said sighing.

"Hold on Ratchet! Can you not wait for ten minutes?" She yelled back.

"Women…" Ratchet muttered under his breathe. "I love her but when we finally get chances to go on dates like these…" He continued his rant about women and the time they take to get ready.

Ratchet and Sasha had been dating for a little over a year and two months, so thing were pretty serious. They were caught on several occasions kissing. And quite ironically the Galactic president was the one to find them a few times. They were going out on a pretty laid back date of no fancy clothes or dinner or anything. Then they'd most likely head back to Sasha's place and play some VG 9000. What a night yes, but being able to be together was enough.

Sasha walked out of the bathroom with a relatively tight shirt on showing off her curves very nicely. It left just a little bit of her belly button and down open but nothing drastic that anyone would label her a skank. She wore some jeans and her normal hairdo minus the captain's headband. Her hair was held back with flower hair clips that were hardly visible.

"So where are we off to?" She asked grabbing Ratchet's arm and dragging him off the bed.

"Hmm?" he thought. He really had pondered on where so much as her. 'How about chilies, since this is a pretty regular date. Nothing special, but not too… McDonalds."

"Sound lovely." She said smiling while kissing Ratchet on the cheek as they walked out hand in hand.

The two walked pass Quark who immaturely gave off those six year old oohs and "Ratchet and Sasha sitting in a tree…"

Ratchet went to say something inappropriate but Sasha silenced him with her hand.

"Calm down, It's Quark." She said patting him on his head playfully.

He sighed and put his arm around her waist drawing her in closer.

Sasha giggled and put both her arms around him, which, of course looked a little weird as they walked to Ratchet's ship.

Once there they hopped in and took off for the nearest planet.

Consequently the nearest planet was Marcadia.

They parked at the front door and made their way inside the restaurant.

"Table for two." Sasha told the person taking their order.

They were lead to their table in the way back of the chilies in a corner.

"I hope you don't mind a booth." The waitress said to the two.

"That'll be fine." Sasha said sitting down followed by Ratchet.

Once the waiter walked away with their drink orders Ratchet made a comment.

"God." He began laughing. "Do you mind a booth? What does she think we are, siblings?" Ratchet said laughing.

"Ratchet!" Sasha started. "It's called being polite. Sorry if you've never heard of it." She said.

Ratchet stopped laughing and put his arm around Sasha. "Sorry…" He said looking down.

Sasha giggled a little. "You suck at getting pitty!" She laughed kissing him on the top of his head.

"Well, it cheered you up didn't it?" He began bringing her playful kiss into a real passionate one.

They broke it right as the waitress came back and took their orders for food.

They talked about the going ons of the Phoenix and plans they had coming up for overpowering a street gang on Veldin.

After a while of regular chit chat, Ratchet had something to say, that he had before, but not a whole lot.

"Sasha." He began putting the mood into serious mood.

"Yeah, Ratch?" Sasha said awaiting what he was going to say.

"I love you." He said blushing under his fur a little.

"I love you too Hon." She said smiling and taking him into one of the most passionate kisses they've ever had. The funny thing is, they're in a public restaurant, good thing only a few people saw them.

They ended the kiss and Ratchet said. "C'mon babe, lets go." He said.

Right as they paid the bill Ratchet reached into his pocket. "Aw shit." He said to himself. "Sasha, hey erm umm, could you kinda—"

"I'll pay." She said sighing to herself. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm your girlfriend or your free dinner." She said to Ratchet on their way out.

"Of course not! You're also my sexy figure to look at and—"

"We're in public Ratchet!" She said hushing him.

"It's not like we do it on a regular—"

"Stop! Jesus Ratchet must you?"

"Sorry."

They made their way back to Sasha's quarters and cuddled themselves together for some VG9000. Sasha was curled up in a ball in Ratchet's arms as they played Robot Rumble 900. Sasha was ahead by a lot so He carefully covered her eyes and kicked her controller away while still holding his.

"Hey! Stop it you big ugly cheater!" She giggled while trying to regain control of him.

"I'm not ugly! Oh but I did just score 9000 points!" He laughed.

Finally Sasha broke his grasp and pushed him on his back on the couch. She climbed on top of him and put his hand behind his back.

"Didn't think you were so kinky." Ratchet said smiling.

"Oh shut up." She said playfully smacking him with her hand.

She went down and engaged in another very passionate kiss while the TV screen blinked GAME OVER for the both of their screens.

Once their kiss ended Ratchet took the opportunity to get her. So he swayed his balance and jumped on her and kissed her, all in under a few seconds.

She broke the kiss and laughed. "You're a sly one aren't you?" She said playfully massaging his big floppy ears. Ratchet raised his head in pleasure and begged for more. One of Ratchet's favorite things a good ear rub.

"Mmmmhmmm." He said loosing control of most his balance (Note he is NOT purring, for all you AZ readers who debated over the fact)

After a few minutes of this Sasha used her own strength to pull herself up. Ratchet fell onto her, with his head resting on her shoulder.

"I love you Ratchet." Sasha smiled.

"You too Sash…" Ratchet said drifting to sleep.

After a while of cuddling and kissing they decided they'd play some more VG9000.

Sasha once again kicked Ratchet's sorry ass.

"Cheater…" Ratchet said under his breath.

"Oh not this again!" Sasha giggled punching him in the shoulder.

"Owey!" Ratchet said fake crying.

"Once again, your pitty act needs A LOT of work." She giggled hitting him playfully again.

Sasha embraced him engulfing his waistline with his arms.

Soon enough Ratchet was wrestled down to lying down on the couch. Ratchet was facing down with his stomach on the couch and Sasha lying on his back kissing the back of his ears.

"You're the best girlfriend ever." He said sincerely while sighing.

"You're the best boyfriend ever…" Sasha said trailing off to sleep with her arms around his waist and her head rested on the back of his. "The best…" She said hardly finishing her sentence before falling into a deep sleep.

Ratchet noticed her being asleep and said, "Maybe I'll ask you next date…"

So they slept like that, with each other, loving each other always forever.

(A/N) so there's my little fluffy contribution to Ratchet and Clank. I know the ending was sort of not that great but bear with me, this was for fun because I love writing.

So give me a review to tell me how I did.

Thanks.


End file.
